l'Ange
by Andromede
Summary: [one shot] Univers Alternatif. Raoul de Bragelonne découvre la vérité sur ses origines, et se souvient de certaines choses. Des souvenirs qu'il a gardé en lui beaucoup trop longtemps, pour lui comme pour son père...


**Titre : **L'Ange

**Auteur : **Andromède, comtesse de la Fère, lol

**Genre :** Drama. Beaucoup, beaucoup de Drama.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif. Raoul de Bragelonne découvre la vérité sur ses origines, et se souvient de certaines choses. Des souvenirs qu'il a gardé en lui beaucoup trop longtemps, pour lui comme pour son père...

**Notes de l'auteur : **Ceci est la première fic sur un univers autre que _Harry Potter_, que je publie. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Cela a été écrit dans des circonstances très particulières que je ne mentionnerais pas ici, et j'en suis plus ou moins fière. Je trouve ça assez facile et guimauve. Mais Gaby m'ayant assuré le contraire, je me décide finallement à le publier. Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Note de dernière minute : **Il n'est pas nécéssaire d'avoir lu la trilogie des mousquetaires pour comprendre cette histoire.

**L'Ange**

Il ne devait pas être plus de cinq heures du matin. Cela se passait à Paris, la ville lumière qui avait déjà vu passer tant de tempêtes et d'émotions, qui avait été le théatre d'innombrables exploits et aventures. Paris était une de ses villes qui servait de cadre aux grands tournants de l'humanité, qui berçait les plus grands, et qui regardait paisiblement se jouer le destin de ses habitants chaque jour que Dieu créait.

Paris était cité, Paris était amie, ennemie. Paris était mère.

Mère...

Et bien ce jour là, Paris allait une fois de plus être le théatre d'un êvenement hors du commun. Mais un évênement d'une essence différente. Dans la vie d'un seul homme.

Les rues étaient encore plongées dans la pénombre froide et humide, coutumière à ce début d'autonme. Les seuls êtres vivants qui imprimmaient un peu de mouvement à ce paysage étaient les silhouettes sombres des mousquetaires patrouillant dans les rues et assurant leur ronde de nuit habituelle. Ces dignes hommes, malgré la bonne envie qu'ils avaient de se caler sur leurs montures et de s'assoupir quelques instants, se raccrochaients à la conscience. Ils étaient aux ordres du capitaine d'Artagnan, et il était fort exigeant, ce grand homme ! Pas question de dormir pendant le service !

Ils passèrent devant l'hôtel du Grand Charlemagne, qui abritait en ce moment quelques gentilhommes fort en vue et très bien avec la cour de Louis XIV. sans trop savoir pourquoi, ils levèrent le nez vers les fenêtres des étages.

Un des volets n'était pas fermé !

Une des âmes de la mère Paris partageait leur nuit de veille et ne dormait pas. C'était un jeune homme au visage noble et beau d'environ 25 ans, qui fixait les étoiles avec un sourire mélancolique qui seyait étrangement bien à ses traits. Ses longs cheveux noirs soyeux flottaient librement autour de sa tête, agités par la légère brise nocturne.

Vision fugace, vision belle et apaisante.

Tous ces mousquetaires eurent sans doute la même pensée en voyant ce jeune homme comtempler le ciel, en ayant l'air d'y chercher le visage de Dieu.

C'était un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel qui regardait sa patrie perdue avec nostalgie, peut être dans l'espoir d'y remonter un jour.

Ils soupirèrent tous.

Cette nuit là, dans l'extraordinaire ville de Paris, il flottait dans l'air un parfum étrange. Un parfum qui ne cadrait pas avec la ville lumière.

Un parfum de regret...

**XOXOXOXOX**

Le vicomte de Bragelonne, qui avait perdu le sommeil depuis de nombreuses années déjà, avait passé une partie de la nuit accoudé à sa fenêtre, ne se souciant que peu de la rosée et de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il aimait ces longues heures passées à observer les étoiles, à détailler les constellations, à se souvenir de milles et une choses de son passé qu'il croyait avoir oubliées...

A rêver tout simplement...

Il se leva en soupirant, constant que l'aube pointait à l'horizon, au dessus des toits de Paris, et se détourna de la fenêtre. Son regard tomba sur le petit lit vide en vis à vis du sien. C'était là que la veille encore, dormait Olivain, le laquais de Raoul de Bragelonne. Mais le serviteur ne dormirait plus jamais dans ce lit. La veille, Olivain était venu trouver son maître pour lui dire qu'il en avait assez de cette vie de guerrier, et qu'il demandait son congé.

Raoul haussa les épaules. Qu'Olivain ai été là ou pas, il avait toujours été seul, d'une certaine manière. Seulement, ce matin là, le lit vide de son ancien laquais le lui rappelait plus cruellement encore. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil par la fenêtre alors que les premiers rayons de l'astre solaire pénétraient dans la chambre. En constant que les boutiquiers et les passants de tout poil commençaient peu à peu à reprendre possession des rues de Paris, il songea qu'il pouvait lui aussi descendre sans que cela paraisse une heure trop impie à ses hôtes.

Il ôta sa chemise et se dirigea vers la comode, afin de faire un brin de toilette. Comme à son habitude, il se vêtit d'un pourpoint noir, un habit de deuil, qui faisait partie de son apparence depuis si longtemps maintenant, qu'il ne s'imaginait pas vêtue d'une autre couleur. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait commencé à se vêtir ainsi...

Raoul attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un cordon solide et se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à aller prendre ses ordres de la jourée auprès du prince de Condé, son capitaine depuis déjà prêt de 10 ans.

Seulement, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour la passer, il resta figé sur le seuil. Quelqu'un se tenait déjà dans l'embrasure. C'était un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ou 14 ans. Il portait la livrée de la maison de Luynes, et ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient de malice et de joie de vivre ( nda : c'est l'ancètre à Dumby XD )

-Monseigneur le vicomte de Bragelonne ? Demanda le garçon avec déférence.

-C'est moi même. Répondit raoul en s'écartant pour laisser pénétrer le garçon dans l'appartement.

-J'ai une lettre pour vous, monsieur, de la part du Duc de Luynes.

-Le fils de la Duchesse de Chevreuse ? Demanda raoul en prenant la dépêche que le garçon lui tendait.

-C'est cela même, monseigneur.

-Assied toi donc, et cesse de m'appeler monseigneur, je ne suis ni prince, ni homme d'Eglise.

-Pardon, monsei... euh ! monsieur, mais c'est que depuis toujours j'entends parler de vous comme l'un des hommes les plus brillants de notre époque. Et puis, vous avez vraiment l'air d'un prince, vous savez...

Raoul fixa un regard indéchiffrable sur le garçon, se demandant si il avait là affaire à un sombre niais ou à un flatteur ambitieux de la pire espèce. Mais le visage du jeune laquais était l'expression même du respect et de l'admiration, et ses yeux trop bleus ne reflétaient que de la sincérité.

Bragelonne haussa de nouveau les épaules et ouvrait la lettre. Elle était ainsi conçue :

_"Cher Monsieur de Bragelonne, _

_Pardonnez moi, mon frère, si je ne vous écrit qu'aujourd'hui, mais j'ignorais alors jusqu'à votre existence même. Enfin, non, personne ne peut ignorer l'existence en ce jour de Raoul de la Fère, vicomte de Bragelonne. Vous avez tant fait pour l'Europe ! Disons, pour être exact que j'ignorais ce qui me liais à vous. Croyez bien que lorsque je l'ai appris, j'ai été transporté de joie et d'admiration !_

_J'espère que vous m'excuserez de cette missive précipitée et peu aimable pour vous, mais je profite du fait que vous logiez présentement au Grand Charlemagne, qui est si près de l'hotêl de Luynes, pour vous faire savoir que je vous attends le plus vite possible. J'ai si grande impatiense de vous rencontrer enfin, monsieur !_

_Malgré le malheur qui nous frappe, la mort de notre mère, je sais que nous trouverons tous ici l'énergie de vous accueillir comme vous le méritez. Venez vite, Bragelonne, venez vite, mon frère ! Vous êtes le maître, désormais. Oserais-je un jour vous appeler Raoul ?_

_Affectueusement,_

_Henri, Duc de Luynes"_

Raoul cligna des yeux, et relu la lettre quatre fois. Il n'y avait strictement rien compris. Qu'est ce que c'était que ces histoires ? Pourquoi cet Henri de Luynes, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie et qu'il ne connaissait que comme étant le fils ainé de la duchesse de Chevreuse, sa protectrice auprès de Mr Le prince, lui écrivait t'il en des termes si enflammés et si dépourvus de sens ? Les seules choses à peu près claires qui apparaissaient à Raoul étaient que le duc l'appelait son frère et que la duchesse était... morte ?

A cette pensée, son coeur s'accéléra douloureusement, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il n'avait que très peu connu Mme de Chevreuse après tout. A peine un mois, lorsqu'elle était venue habiter quelques temps au château de Bragelonne, avec lui et son père, sous l'étrange pseudonyme de Marie Michon. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres à la pensée du comte de la Fère. Comme il lui manquait ! Et comme il devait lui manquer !

Raoul interrompit ses réflexions et revisn à la lettre. Non, décidément, il n'y comprenait rien... En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers le jeune messager, le seul susceptible de l'éclairer en cet instant. Le garçon le dévorait des yeux avec une sorte d'avidité, ce qui mit Raoul mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est ce que cela ? Demanda t'il, un peu trop sêchement, peut être... Dieu que ce garçon avait un regard profond !

-Mais voyons, Monseigneur, c'est une lettre de Mr le Duc de Luynes !

Raoul se demanda pendant une seconde si il se moquait de lui, mais la candeur des yeux bleus l'empêcha de relever.

-Je voulais dire... Reprit Raoul avec plus de douceur, que veux dire cette lettre ? Pourquoi Mr le duc me parle t'il si étrangement ?

-Je ne sais pas le contenu de la lettre, monsieur, je ne...

La garçon, qui parlais en regardant ses mains tant il était désolé de ne point être capable de satisfaire le vicomte de Bragelonne, s'interrompit en apercevant la main blanche et fine du jeune homme qui lui tendait la lettre.

-Ce n'est pas très correct, je l'avoue, ce que je te propose là, mon garçon, et peu digne d'un gentilhomme, que de donner à un serviteur aussi honnête que tu m'en a l'air le courrier de son maître à lire, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre est tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider...

-Ah, monseigneur... balbutia l'enfant.

-Pas de "monseigneur", je t'ai dit... Soupira Raoul.

Sur ses lèvres flottait un sourire étrange. Un sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à deux personnes au monde : le vicomte de Bragelonne et son père, le comte de la Fère, oui, le comte de la Fère... Ce merveilleux gentilhomme dont tant de bouches avaient fait l'éloge sous le nom d'Athos...

Ce seul sourire, et la pensée qu'il se tenait devant Raoul, l'héritier à la fois d'Athos et du grand d'Artagnan, prestigieux capitaine des mousquetaires et premier militaire de France, rendit d'un seul coup tout son courage au petit laquais. Puisque ce beau cavalier le lui demandait, il pouvait bien le faire !

Et puis... Bragelonne était une de ces natures si nobles que ceux qui l'entouraient ne pouvait qu'être touchés par sa grâce et son charisme. Et quicomque connaissait son histoire était eb plus obligatoirement forcé d'admiration et de respect.

Et ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient si tristes que l'on avait mal pour lui. Bragelonne était un ange. Un ange brisé, mais un ange tout de même.

Le garçon prit la lettre que Raoul lui tendait, sans oser lui faire ce grand sourire qu'il aurait aimé lui adresse ( un laquais de 13 ans ne sourait pas à un "monseigneur" ). Il la lu rapidement, et leva son regard bleu candide et innocent sur Bragelonne. Pourquoi n'avait il pas compris la lettre de son maître ? C'était simple pourtant, non ?

-Euh... Pardonnez moi, monseigneur, mais... Qu'est ce qui vous gêne dans cette lettre ?

-Tout... Soupira Raoul. Explique moi un peu, voyons. Pourquoi Luynes m'appelle t'il son frère et me parle t'il avec tant de chaleur et d'amitié alors que je ne l'ai même jamais vu ? La duchesse de Chevreuse est elle vraiment morte ? Pourquoi a t'il l'air de vouloir que je me rende chez lui ? Voilà, c'est cela que je ne comprends point.

Le messager ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le vicomte se moquait il de lui ? Non... Non, pas lui. Raoul de Bragelonne semblait incapable de se moquer de quelqu'un, même d'un moins que rien comme lui. Alors quoi ? Se pourrait il que... Qu'il ignore que...

-Vous... Vous ne savez pas, n'est ce pas ? Demanda timidement le garçon.

-Je ne sais pas quoi ? S'étonna Raoul. Oh, et puis dis moi donc ton prénom, tu me paraît trop sympathique pour que je continue à causer avec toi sans te connaître.

Pris de cours, et saisis d'une brusque bouffée de bien être, il murmura :

-Je m'appelle Sylvain...

Raoul eut une espèce de sursaut, et Sylvain se demanda un instant si il n'avait pas dit une bêtise.

-Eh bien, Sylvain, se reprit Bragelonne, dit moi donc ce que tu sais, je t'en prie.

-Monseigneur, je...

-Pas de "monseigneur"...

-Pardonnez moi, je crois que je ne vais pas y ariver, sourit Sylvain. Vous avez trop l'air d'un ange pour que j'arrête...

Ils rougirent tous les deux. Raoul de la comparaison et Sylvain de la propre audace.

-Mons.. Monsieur, je disais donc : Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne savez point ce qui vous lie à la maison de Luynes pour que Mr le duc vous écrive cette lettre à l'heure ou notre pauvre Madame de Chevreuse s'éteint ?

-Non.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire, monsieur... balbutia Sylvain. Je ne suis qu'un valet... Vous êtes presque des princes...

Raoul poussa un profond soupir en portant les mains à ses tempes. Il était si tôt et il était déjà si fatigué... Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, aucun... Et ce garçon, ce petit laquais à qui l'étrange nom de Sylvain allait si bien, avec ses yeux trop bleus...

_"Vous avez trop l'air d'un ange pour que j'arrête"..._

**XOXOXOX**

Raoul se laissa conduire par Sylvain à l'hotêl de Luynes, regrettant pour la première fois d'être insomniaque, et de n'avoir pas pu dormir cette nuit. Il se sentait étrangement las. Trop las. Cependant, la présence râfraichissante de Sylvain qui gambadait à ses côtés lui donnait un peu de force. Cet enfant avait décidément les yeux beaucoup trop bleus...

**XOXOXOX**

Sylvain frappa trois fois la lourde porte de chêne de son indes replié. Puis, sans attendre la réponse, clama haut et clair :

-Monsieur le Vicomte de Bragelonne !

Raoul entra dans la sale aussi lumineuse qu'un après midi d'été, un peu effrayé, et étrangement persuadé qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans se leva de son fauteuil et se précipita à sa rencontre, un grand sourire épanoui sur le visage. Il serra la main de Bragelonne avec effusion.

-Ah, mon frère ! Ah, mon maître ! Venez, Vicomte, venez, que je vous présente votre famille !

Sa famille ? Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire là ? Il n'avait pas de famille, il n'avait que le comte de la Fère. Son père ! C'était son père, sa famille, et il n'en avait pas d'autre !

Le duc de Luynes tira un Raoul tétanisé par la main jusqu'aux larges sofas qui ornaient le centre de la pièce. Une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans y était assise, tenant sur ses genoux un petit garçon qui ne devait guère avoir plus de 10 ans. Tous deux ressemblaient beaucoup à Henri de Luynes, à la différence près que leurs visages étaient froids et défiants à l'égard de Raoul.

-Vicomte, je vous prsénte Mathilde et Simon de Chevreuse, vos frères et soeurs.

Les mains de Raoul se mirent à trembler si fort que le duc les sentit vibrer dans les siennes. Il regarda Bragelonne vaguement inquiet, et relâcha sa main.

Pour Sylvain, quil observait la scène de loin, ce geste de son maître lui fit comme un coup sourd dans la poitrine. Il n'aurait pas du lâcher la main du vicomte. Lorsqu'un frère tremblait ou avait mal, on ne lui lâchait pas la main, non ? Non, on affermissait sa prise, au contraire, pour le rassurer, le soulager...

On ne lâchait pas la main d'un ange qui avait mal...

-Mr le Duc... Murmira Raoul, que signifie cette plaisanterie ?

-Une plaisanterie ? S'écria Luynes. Vous dites une plaisanterie, vicomte !

-Comment pourrais je dire autrement ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas, et vous m'appelez frère. Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé, et vous me dites : "ma soeur est votre soeur, mon frère est votre frère, ma famille est ma famille." Je n'ai de famille que mon père, monsieur, je ne m'en connais pas d'autre, et je n'en demande pas d'autre. Alors oui, je dis "une plaisanterie". Ce ne peut être que cela, car je ne peux croire que vous êtes assez méchant coeur pour me porter un tel coup avec des intentions mauvaises.

Durant ce discours, qui avait fait baisser les yeux à Luynes et plisser les lèvres de dédain à Mathilde, Raoul s'était éfforcé de garder une voix calme.

-Mais enfin... Bredouilla Henri, vous n'êtes donc pas au courant, Vicomte ? Vos êtes notre ainé, notre frère ! Notre mère vous a fait son premier légataire, avant nous, avant moi, car vous êtes son premier enfant, même illégitime...

_BANG !_

Raoul chancela et porta une main à son front. Le sang battait à ses tempes avec une force inimaginable, l'assourdissant et l'aveuglant presque.

-Qu... Quoi ?

Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler, mobilisant toutes ses forces pour obliger ses jambes à le porter.

-Mais oui, enfin ! Nous avons la même mère, Raoul !

_BANG !_

Le sang monta de nouveau. "Nous avons la même mère, raoul". "...même mère, Raoul." "mère, Raoul".

Tu as une mère, Raoul !

Mère, mère, mère...

-Tu es le fils de la Duchesse de Chevreuse !

Son fils, son fils... Il était le fils de la duchesse de Chevreuse, de cette dame qui avait tant fait pour lui, pour la reine, pour la Fronde... Cette femme si belle, si espiègle, si vivante...

Il était le fils, de...

NON !

Il était le fils de comte de la Fère, pas de la duchesse de Chevreuse. Il était le fils d'Athos, pas de Marie Michon. C'était Athos qui l'avait élevé, nourrit, instruit...

C'était Athos qui l'avait aimé...

Consolé, Réchauffé, Protégé...

Athos avait été à la fois son père et sa mère, il n'avait qu'un seul parent et c'était lui. Il n'avait pas de mère, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ce n'était pas un caprice ou une rebellion d'adolescent. C'était une constatation, un fait.

Il n'avait pas besoin de mère.

Il n'en voulait pas.

Il avait Athos.

Et ça lui suffisait.

-Vous êtes notre frère ainé, monsieur de Bragelonne, insista Henri, et c'est vous qui héritez de la fortune de Luynes et de Chevreuse réunies...

Raoul ne disait rien. Il s'était laissé retomber sur un fauteuil, et fixait un ruban déchiré sur le bas de la robe de Mathilde. Il se sentait vidé et décalé. La duchesse de Chevreuse l'avait fait son héritier. Pourquoi ? Qu'était il pour elle ? Son fils ?

Non... Il était le résultat de la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec le comte de la Fère. Enfin, il le supposait. Et il savait qu'il supposait bien. Elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle était sa génitrice. Oui. Oui, ça c'était possible. Elle était sa génitrice et lui était le premier enfant sorti de son ventre. Un enfant qu'elle avait eu avec un inconnu.

Un accident.

Il était un accident.

Un évênement non prévu, non prémédité, non désiré, non apprécié.

Un cheveu sur la soupe.

Un nom sur un testament.

Voilà ce qu'il était.

Un...

-Vous m'écoutez, Vicomte N Demanda Luynes.

-Je vous écoute, duc... mais je...

-Oui ?

-Mais je ne vous approuve pas. Je ne suis pas le fils de la duchesse de Chevreuse et encore moins son héritier...

-Mais si, enfin, je viens de vous monter le registre de la chapelle de Roche-l'abeille.

Raoul eut un sourire. Un sourire qui donna envie de pleurer à Sylvain. Pourquoi Dieu rendait il ses anges malheureux ?

-Je ne suis pas un enfant légitime, duc, je n'ai aucun droit ! Dit calmement Raoul.

-Exact, vous êtes un bâtard.

_BANG ! _

Voilà, c'était dit.

Il était un bâtard.

Un pauvre petit bâtard dont on ne reconnaissait l'existence qu'une fois mort. Comme elle. sa génitrice.

Un bâtard.

Un fils de... Non. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça, c'était faux.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un bâtard.

-Mathilde ! S'offusqua Henri. Excuse toi immédiatement !

-Non, elle a raison, Mr de Luynes. Je ne suis pas votre frère, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis Raoul de La Fère, pas Raoul de Chevreuse. Je suis le Vicomte de Bragelonne, j'ai mes terres, mon titre. Et j'ai un père, aussi. je n'ai pas de mère, et je n'en veux pas.

-Vous vous voilez la face, alors, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche. Dit Mathilde. Un lâche qui préfère croire à une chimère que de reconnaître ses origines de déchêt. Vous avez une mère, monsieur. La nôtre. Vous êtes un bâtard de la duchesse de Chevreuse, rien de plus. Vous m'entendez ? Un petit corniaud, rien d'autre !

-Mathilde, balbutia Henri

-Un petit bâtard qu'on aurait dû noyer à sa naissance... Persiffla la jeune fille.

-Comme un chiot dégénéré... Souffla le petit Simon.

Il avait la même voix que sa soeur...

Raoul ne put qu'approuver, que hocher la tête en silence. Il ne voyait pas les grands yeux trop bleus remplis de larmes chercher désespérément les siens. Il ne voyait plus rien. Intérierement, il appelait son père en pleurant, comme le petit garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment céssé d'être.

-Je ne suis pas membre de votre famille, je me retire, duc, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

-Exactement, trancha Mathilde.

-Qui êtes vous, Vicomte ? Avez vous une identité ? Avez vous un passé ? Sur quelles bases avez vous forgé votre être, si vous n'êtes l'enfant d'aucune femme ?

Raoul se redressa.

-Je suis Raoul Auguste Jules de la Fère, Vicomte et seigneur de la terre de Bragelonne. je suis le fils d'Armand de Sillègues, comte de la Fère, que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Je suis lieutenant dans l'armée du roi Louis XIV, sous les ordres du prince Louis de Condé. J'ai 24 ans et 5 mois.

Tous les enfants de la duchesse de Chevreuse avaient les yeux et ls oreilles fixées sur ce jeune homme qu'ils venaient tous de jeter plus bas que terre et de piétiner sauvagement. Ils écoutaient avec avidité celui qu'ils venaient de traiter comme le dernier des hommes. Ils étaient en train de se rendre compte que le corniaud, le chiot dégénéré, le petit bâtard, ils étaient en train de réaliser que celui là était un ange.

-Votre passé, votre histoire ?

-J'ai grandi dans le Berry, au château de Bragelonne, avec mon père. je suis un enfant de la Loire. A 15 ans, je fais la connaissance du chevalier d'Artagnan, meilleur ami du comte et homme incroyable. Il m'a appris presque autant que mon père. C'est à son contact et à celui du chevalier d'Herblay et du baron de Bracieux que je suis devenu l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Je leur doit tout, à tous les quatre. Athos est mon père, d'Artagnan mon maître, Aramis et Porthos sont mes amis. Je fais mes premières armes à Lens, à Rocroix, en Flandres, à Bléneau et aux Dunes. Je me lie d'une amitié indestructible et sincère avec le comte de Guiche, fils du maréchal de Grammont, et comme moi, lieutenant de Mr le prince. Celui là est mon frère. je n'ai pas 16 ans.

-Vos amours ? S'enquit Mathilde.

Raoul éclata de rire, d'un rire nerveux, froid et désabusé qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se mettre à pleurer.

-je suis amoureux depuis mon enfance de ma petite voisine : Louise de La Baume Le Blanc La Vallière. Une blonde aux yeux bleus. J'aurai du me méfier : ces femmes là sont fatales à ma famille. Oui, j'aurai du me méfier. Douce comme une sainte, vertueuse comme une icône. J'avais vingt et un an, et elle quatorze. Elle était maigre et laide, elle ressemblait à une petit biche. Je l'aimais, j'avais la tête et le coeur remplis uniquement d'elle et de son image. Elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait aussi, alors. C'était une nuit de pleine lune, dans sa chambre au château de La Vallière. Une fois. Il a suffit d'une fois.

Il eu de nouveau son rire nerveux. L'ange malheureux. Le petit corniaud saint qui donnait envie de pleurer s'était transformé en homme froid et glacial. C'était toujours un ange, mais un ange guerrier. Un ange qui avait vécu les enfers et qui s'éyait relevé. Mais qui y avait laissé ses ailes...

-Le lendemain, la guerre contre le stathouder de Hollande se déclarait, je fus rappelé par mon régiment. Nommé lieutenant, je menais mes premières batailles et pris mes premiers châteaux. Désigné ambassadeur de paix par le Prince, je fus capturé et enfermé dans les cachots du stathouder pendant des jours, puis libéré. Testé et conditionné. J'obtins la paix, aux conditions fixées par mon souverain. Je rentrais en France et j'était heureux, car j'était amoureux. Cela se passait neuf mois après ma nuit dans le lit de Louise de La Vallière.

Raoul se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Jamais les personnes présentes n'avaient pu comtempler un homme pareil. L'ange déchu était redevenu Raoul. Bragelonne. Fils d'Athos. Homme brisé, mais paisible. Coeur noble et généreux, le plus grands de tous les hommes. Non.

Non, il n'était pas un homme. Il était comme son père, come ce comte de la Fère dont ils avaient tant entendu parler et que Bragelonne semblait adorer. Oui, l'aimait. Un demi-dieu. Deux demi-dieux. Un ange. Deux anges.

Raoul et Athos.

-Le corniaud a engendré un corniaud. Le bâtard avait donné un petit bâtard dans le ventre de la seconde blonde aux yeux bleux dans l'histoire des comtes du Berry. Mais Louise n'était pas Anne. La Vallière n'était pas Milady. Elle n'éleva pas l'enfant pour en faire un vengeur qui la vengerai. Non, elle prit le petit bpatard, fils de bâtard, sitôt qu'il fut sortit de son ventre et fit ce que l'on fait - ce que l'on devrait faire ! - avec tous les chiots dégénérés. Elle alla le noyer.

Raoul faisait face à la fenêtren les mains croisées dans son dos, telles ses ailes d'anges repliées. Henri et Mathilde le fixait, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Simon ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulais surtout pas comprendre.

-Je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai même pas pleuré. je me suis contenté de partir, de partir très loin d'ici. En Angleterre, par exemple...

-Où vous avez rendu le trône de son père au roi Charles II ( nda : Obi wan, gaby ! )... Dit Henri.

-Je n'était pas seul, précisa Raoul en baisant les yeux. Le comte de la Fère et le chevalier d'Artagnan étaient avec moi.

Raoul ne faisait même plus semblant d'être calme. Il avait croisé les bras sur son ventre, comme si une insupportable douleur l'irradiait de l'intérieur. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues et ses lèvres remuaient encore. Il était martyr. Auto Flagellation, Redemption par la Punition. Expiation par l'Aveu. Il était si sale, si souillé... Il était le dernier des hommes, le moins digne de tous d'être comparé à un ange.

_"Non, monseigneur, arrêtez, relevez vous, déployez vos ailes, vos belles ailes blanches..."_

-Je suis si misérable... Murmura Raoul. Si lâche, si petit... Vous m'avez traîné dans la boue, tout à l'heure, et je ne vous ai rien dit. Louise m'a traîné dans la boue, elle a détruit ma vie, et je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne dit jamais rien. Je ne suis qu'un lâche, un fils indigne, un soldat d'opérette. Un père avorté. Un horrible et misérable poltron. Je pue la lie et la lâcheté. Je suis un chiot dégénéré, un petit bâtard qui n'a même pas le courage de faire ce que ni son père ni sa mère n'ont fait pour lui : se noyer.

Le vicomte de Bragelonne avait fini sa confession. Il pouvait mourir. Il avait ôté une à une toutes les vertus dont le ciel l'avait paré, il avait déchiré sa toge de lumière et brûlé son auréole et ses ailes de papier.

Il n'était plus qu'un homme.

Le brouillon d'un ange.

Il salua poliment les 3 enfants de Chevreuse, et ressortit de la pièce par la même porte ou Sylvain l'avait introduit.

Alors c'était fini ? C'était vraiment fini ? Le mythe venait il réellement de se briser ? L'ange venait il réellement d'enlever le masque de sainteté et de perfection pour révéler le pire démon qui se soit jamais égaré sur terre ?

"Oui", pensèrent les nobles, les enfants de la duchesse, les bénis de la société.

"NOOOOOOOON!" pensa le valet, l'enfant des rues et de la misère, le béni de Dieu.

**XOXOXOX**

Il errait, dans les rues de Paris, dans les rues de la cité mère, sans but, sans penser. A quoi bon, de toutes manières ? Il n'était pas un homme. Même pas un homme. Les pas de Raoul le portèrent machinalement vers la place de Grève. La place des éxécutions, le lieu maudit des Parisiens. Un jour, sur cette place; il avait tiré l'épée avec d'Artagnan contre des sauvages qui voulaient brpuler vifs deux pauvres diables...

Pauvre diable...

C'était un qualificatif qui lui allait bien.raoul se souvenait de mille et une choses, tout en se rapprochant doucement du parapet qui bordait la berge de la seine. Du moins, sur cette place ci. Il se souvenait de Bragelonne, de Louise, des potagers, des équipages, des chiens...

Des chiots...

Il se souvenait du jour où son père lui avait appris à nager. Nager pour ne pas se noyer... Il rit doucement en songeant que c'était l'une des rares fois ou le paisible comte de la Fère était redevenu le martial mousquetaire Athos.

Il l'avait balancé à l'eau...

_Raoul avait nagé, crié, nagé, crié, angé, et crié aussi. Et enfin, il avait regagné la berge de la Loire. Il était épuisé, les larmes se mêlaient à l'eau sur son visage, il était frigorifié, et par dessus tout : il se demandait pourquoi son père avait tenté de le tuer. Son père, qui se tenait debout devant lui, sans bouger. Son père, si doux et si bienveillant, pourquoi l'avait il jeté à l'eau ? Pour qu'il se noie ? Voulait il donc qu'il se noie ? Comme un de ses petits chiots dont la mère ne voulait pas s'occuper ? "Ces petits corniauds là", comme disais Blaisois dans son patois natal._

Raoul, au plus fort de son souvenir, agrippa le parapet et se pencha vers les eaux noires de la Seine.

_Le petit vicomte de Bragelonne, le petit Raoul, tout mouillé et tout triste, parce que son père avait essayé de le noyer, avait osé lever le nez. Il avait aperçut alors le visage d'Athos, qui le regardait par dessus. Lui, agenouillé sur le sol, et le comte de la Fère debout, penché au dessus de lui. Comme un suzerain près de son humble vassal. "Vous savez nager, Raoul", avait il dit. Puis il avait ajouté "Ainsi, vous ne pourrez jamais vous noyer." L'enfant avait sérré les poings et les dents pour ne pas pleurer, et se faisait violence pour ne pas courir se blottir contre son père, profiter de sa chaleur et essuyer son nez humide contre le tissu de son pourpoint. Mais non, il n'osait pas. Jamais le comte de la Fère ne lui avait refusé ses bras, mais Raoul n'osait tout bonnement pas les lui réclamer. "Père, prenez moi dans vos bras et serrez moi fort, très fort." Jamais le petit Vicomte n'oserait demander cela à cet homme si noble et si grand._

Raoul sourit en se souvenant que ce jour là, le petit vicomte avait bien sous estimé le grand comte.

_Alors qu'il avait à peine fini de baisser le nez, le jeune Raoul, âgé alors de 6 ans, trempé jusqu'aux os et pleurant intérieurement tout ce qu'il aurait aimé pleurer dans les bras d'Athos. Cet enfant là se senti soulevé de terre par deux bras forts, chauds et protecteurs. Il hoqueta de surprise et en oublia de retenir ses larmes. Le père portait son fils dans ses bras, bien calé entre sa hanche et les muscles de ses avants-bras. Peu importait que ce petit bout d'homme tout sale, tout mouillé et plus fragile que le plus frêle des papillons lui salisse irrémédiablement son beau pourpoint noir et ne le trempe à son tour en ruisselant sur lui. Peu importait qu'il pleure tout son saoul contre son épaule, se couvrant ainsi le visage d'un masque de larmes et de morve peu glorieux. Peu importait que le comte craquelle un instant son image d'homme froid et fort ne manifestant que rarement ses émotions. Non, peu importait tout cela, en cet instant, pour le comte de la Fère. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la magie de ce moment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pris son fils dans ses bras de lui même, sans que Raoul ne lui tende les siens. Raoul, qui sanglotait si fort contre lui qu'il avait l'impression que c'était lui même qui pleurait. Peut être était ce le cas, d'ailleurs ? _

_Peut importait._

_Il en était là, le froid Athos : il serrait contre lui un petit garçon de 6 ans qui avait froid et qui pleurait, il le serrait à l'étouffer, le portant contre son coeur, lui transmettant toute la chaleur qu'il gardait en son corps. Il lui caressait les cheveux. Doucement. Ses longs cheveux noirs, si semblables aux siens. Oui, son fils lui ressemblait. Pour la première fois, il en fut fier. Et de son fils. Son fils à lui. Qu'est ce qu'il en était fier, de son fils à lui, bon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être fier de son petit bout d'homme ! De son petit vicomte qui n'osait jamais lui tendre les bras et qui ne se noierais jamais. _

_"Je suis fier de vous, Raoul" murmurait Athos dans l'oreille de l'enfant. "Je suis vraiment très fier de vous." Et le petit garçon de 6 ans pleurait, pleurait toujours. Mais cette fois, c'était bel et bien des larmes de bonheur !_

Raoul passa sa deuxième jambe par dessus le parapet de la place de Grève. Il avait bien grandi, le petit Vicomte de 6 ans. Il était aujourd'hui Raoul de Bragelonne, soldat de sa majesté Louis XIV, homme déchu et penché comme un imbécile sur le bord de la Seine. Si il plongeait aujourd'hui, est ce qu'il se noierait ? Avait il oublié comment on faisait pour nager et se maintenair à la surface ? Probablement pas. Oui, mais surface de quoi ? De l'eau ? Non, pas de l'eau... De la vie, oui. De la vie. Il avait oublié, ça, comment on faisait pour ne pas se noyer dans la vie... Il l'avait su, à une époque. Mais Louise lui avait arraché ce savoir en ce jour d'octobre ou elle avait noyé leur petit chiot dégénéré. Leur enfant... Son enfant. Elle avait noyé son enfant, la chair de sa chair. Elle lui avait volé sa paternité. Elle l'avait privé de ce bonheur d'apprendre à son tour à son fils à ne pas se noyer, et de le serrer très fort dans ses bras ensuite. Son fils, sa fille ? Il ne le savait même pas. Il ignorait même quel avait été le sexe de son enfant ! _Maudite soit tu, Louise de La Vallière, car même si il ne me reste plus un atome d'amour pour toi dans le coeur, je serais incapable de te tuer. _Oui, il était même trop lâche pour ça. Il le savait.

En cela, il était encore inférieur à son père. Mais peu importait, désormais. Le corniaud en avait assez. Assez de passer pour un ange dans un monde d'hommes alors qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre déchet en sursis.

Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur l'eau. Si il sautait maintenant, il n'y aurait personne pour le repêcher, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était fier de lui, ça c'était sûr...

Les eaux étaient sales et noires.

Pourtant il se souvenait un jour avoir dit à quelqu'un qu'elles étaient belles. "Tu n'aime pas ce quartier ?". "Au contraire, l'eau est belle à voir".

Qui était ce ?

Raoul tendit les bras. Il penchait très fort maintenant. Allez, fais le, prouve toi à toi même que quitte à être un chiot dégénéré, tu es un chiot dégénéré courageux...

Le vicomte de Bragelonne inspira un grand coup, et toutes ses pensées filèrent directement vers son père. Son père qui l'attendait, chez eux, à Bragelonne, et qui ne le reverrait jamais. "Pardonnez moi, Père, pardonnez moi". Et il sauta. Du moins, il se propulsa en avant. Mais il ne tomba jamais.

-NOOON !

Deux bras puisants l'entourèrent et le stoppèrent net dans sa chute vers la Seine . Il voyait ses pieds pendre dans le vide, mais il restait toujours à la même distance de l'eau. Qui était ce ? Peut être bien quelqu'un à qui il avait dit autrefois que l'eau était belle et qui ne l'avait pas cru... Alors aujourd'hui, cette personne l'avait empêché d'aller embrasser des eaux qu'elle savait être laides pour lui...

-Par le sang du Christ, Raoul, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Bon Dieu de magret de canard laqué, QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?

-Monsieur d'Artagnan... Souffla Raoul, tandis que le capitaine des mousquetaires l'asseyait de force sur les pavés et le maintenait avec force dans ses bras, comme pour l'empêcher de bouger et d'aller sauter à nouveau.

-Raoul de Bragelonne, vous avez intérêt à me jurer sur la tête d'Athos d'ici cinq secondes que vous n'allez plus jamais refaire ce que vous venez d'essayer de tenter là.

-Chevalier...

-RAOUL ! Tonna d'Artagnan.

Bragelonne frissona et se recroquevilla sur lui même tandis que le mousquetaire le serrait davantage contre lui, si c'était possible.

-Raoul, je vous en prie, si vous tenez un tant soit peu aux nerfs de votre vieille bourrique de d'Artagnan, expliquez moi...

-Je... J'ai...

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Avait il rêvé ? Pourquoi ? Hein, pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? Mais pourquoi tout ! Tout !

C'en fut trop pour Raoul. le barrage céda. Les grands yeux d'ange humain du jeune homme se remplirent de larmes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Des larmes de peur, de tristesse, et de honte. Une honte infinie, immense, et éternelle. Il avait voulu se tuer. Mourir ! Quitter, la vie, quitter Dieu, quitter son père ! Il avait honte, mon Dieu, qu'il avait honte. Ces larmes là, il les dissimula en enfouissant son visage dans la rude mais chaude casaque de mousquetaire du chevalier d'Artagnan. C'était la personne qui le comprenait le mieux sur cette terre, après son père.

Son père, son père bien aimé qu'il avait failli ne plus jamais revoir... Affolé par cette seule idée, il referma ses bras autour du cou de d'Artagnan et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Qu'il avait honte. Qu'il avait été lâche ! Il ne méritait vraiment pas sa chance, sa chance d'avoir dans sa vie des gens comme d'Artagnan et son père ! Des gens qui le laissaient pleurer de toutes ses forces contre leurs épaules, en le pressant tout contre leur coeur, en lui caressant les cheveux, et en lui murmurant qu'ils étaient fiers de lui...

**XOXOXOX**

Il avait tout raconté à d'Artagnan. Tout, absolument tout. Depuis ses insomnies qui duraient depuis 3 ans, déjà, ses peurs, le fait qu'il se faisait marcher dessus et traîner dans la boue depuis toujours sans jamais broncher, sans jamais POUVOIR broncher, il raconta comment la duchesse de Chevreuse l'avait fait son héritier, la rencontre avec ses frères et soeurs, leur mépris, le fait qu'il n'était qu'un petit bâtard qui tentait désespérément de ne pas se noyer dans l'océan de la vie, et aussi... Louise. Son enfant. Son enfant mort-né, corniaud, comme lui, qui s'était noyé, parce que lui, son père, n'avait pas pu lui apprendre à nager. Lui apprendre à vivre tout court.

Voilà.

Il avait tout raconté. Ils étaient toujours prostrés l'un contre l'autre, par terre, tous les deux, sérrés. Très sérrés. Sur le pavé de la place de Grève. Les quelques badauds qui passaient là les regardaient de travers, mais une oeillade acérée du capitaine des mousquetaires les dissuadaient du moindre commentaire. Raoul renifla deux ou trois fois, puis commença tout doucement à se calmer. Peu à peu, sa respiration se fit plus régulière, et ses épaules cessèrent de tressauter. D'Artagnan soupira, en regardant le fils de son meilleur ami dormir comme un tout petit enfant, blotti contre lui, si fragile et si fort à la fois. Il songea à Athos, à son vieil ami resté à Blois, et lui dit mentalement combien il pouvait être fier de son fils, de son ange déguisé en homme.

Oh ça, Athos était fier de son Raoul, d'Artagnan en était certain, à quelque distance l'un de l'autre qu'ils soient. C'étaient deux anges, réliés l'un à l'autre indéfectiblement par les liens du sang et de l'âme. _Oui, vous avez tous les deux une âme aussi pure l'un que l'autre, mes amis, et pour ça, moi aussi je suis fier de vous. Je suis fier de vous deux, et surtout de toi Athos, qui a réussi à faire de ce petit, TON petit, ce qu'il est là. Entre mes bras, tout fragile, tout humide de larmes. Un ange éclopé. Un ange aux ailes frippées. Un ange qui a essayé de se suicider._

D'Artagnan se décolla tout doucement de l'ange endormi, raffermit son bras autour de son cou, et glissa l'autre sous ses genoux. délicatement, il se releva et souleva Raoul. Le jeune homme lui paru aissi léger qu'une plume. "Une plume d'ange, bien sûr", pensa t'il en souriant. Il fit quelques pas et entra dans sa maison du cabaret de "L'Image de Notre Dame". Il se dit alors que c'était peut être un signe du ciel que Raoul soit venu place de grève ce matin là, pour... Pour essayer de... _"Pour essayer de se souvenir comment déployer ses ailes"_ souffla une voix dans son esprit. Une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Athos.

D'Artagnan sourit, alors que le féroce cabaretier accourait.

-Mr d'Artagnan ! Bon Dieu, est il mort ? S'écria t'il en montrant Raoul.

-Non, il dort. A propos, avez vous une chambre où je puisse le coucher ?

-Bien sûr, par ici...

Il guida d'Artagnan à travers le cabaret, et il ne cessait d'examiner le jeune endormi à la dérobée.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse, mon brave ? Demanda le mousquetaire, avec quelque chose d'amusé dans la voix.

-Lui.. C'est votre ami ? Grogna le sieur cabaretier d'un ton presque soupçonneux.

-Oh non...

Les yeux du Gascon pétillaient, comme lorsqu'il avait une plaisanterie en tête et dont lui seul connaîtrait la réponse.

-Qui est ce alors ? Un ivrogne que vous avez ramassé dans la rue ?

-Non, c'est mon ange gardien. Mais vous comprenez, moi, je suis vieux, et je n'ai plus besoin de ce genre de protecteur. Alors il est tombé sur terre, pour venir ici vivre avec nous... Et tout ce qu'il a vu ici bas... Ca lui a donné envie de pleurer. Alors il a pleuré, pleuré... Pleuré pour les hommes et leur méchanceté. Et à la fin, quand il n'a plus eu de larmes, il est tombé endormi, toutes les plumes de ses ailes s'étaient dispersées. C'est pour ça qu'il a l'air d'un homme...

-Ah bien... Si vous acceptiez un conseil, Mr d'Artagnan... Je vous dirais de bien le soigner, cet ange là, et de ne pas lui recoller ses plumes tout de suite... Ca lui va bien, l'apparence d'un homme.

Le capitaine hocha la tête en souriant.

**XOXOXOX**

Lorsque Raoul ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, la première chose qu'il sentit plutôt, ce fut la gifle magistrale que lui administra d'Artagnan.

-Monsieur d'Artagnan...

-Ca, c'était pour m'avoir flanqué la peur de ma vie, et pour mon pauvre coeur qui a failli lâcher quand je t'ai vu dégringoler de ce pont.

-Alors frappez moi une deuxième fois, je le mérite...

-Non, là je n'ai plus envie de te frapper, j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu en meures d'étouffement !

Raoul baissa le nez.

-Vous ne... Monsieur d'Artagnan, vous ne répeterez rien à mon père, n'est ce pas ?

Son ton était suppliant, presque désespéré.

-Pour ta tentative de suicide ?

-Pas seulement... Fit Raoul en tressaillant car le mot de "suicide" était vraiment terrible à entendre, Pour le testament de Mme de Chevreuse, aussi. Et pour... Louise...

-Il n'est pas au courant de ça ? Demanda d'Artagnan en haussant un sourcil, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Non ! S'écria Raoul Comment ? Comment aurais je pu lui parler de ça ? Il est tout ce que j'ai au monde, je ne veux pas l'éloigner de moi si jamais il apprends ça...

D'Artagnan haussa son 2e sourcil.

-Je veux que mon père continue à me voir comme son fils... Pas comme le semblant d'être humain que je suis devenu.

-Mettez lui une seconde gifle, capitaine d'Artagnan ! S'écria alors une jeune voix qui venait de la porte.

Il sursautèrent tous les deux, et aperçurent Sylvain, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oh, je.. Pardon, messeigneurs, je ne voulais pas, je... Milles excuses !

Il s'inclina jusqu'à terre en faisant de grands mouvements de ses bras maigres.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être introduit ici sans prévenir mais euh... Je voulais... Je voulais revoir Mr de Bragelonne avant de quitter Paris...

Complètement abasourdi, d'Artagnan fixait Sylvain sans comprendre.

-Vous connaissez ce drôle, Raoul ?

-Oui... C'est le laquais du duc de Luynes.

-J'étais le laquais du duc de Luynes, osa contredire Sylvain.

-Il t'a chassé ? Demanda Raoul en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non... Non, monseigneur, c'est moi qui suis parti. J'ai demandé mon congé une heure après votre départ de l'hotêl.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna le vicomte.

D'Artagnan, même en ignorant totalement qui était Sylvain commençait à comprendre.

-Parce que j'ai pensé que je préférais servir un bâtard avec un coeur plus pur qu'un diamant que des nobles de bonne famille connaissant tout leur arbre généalogique avec des coeurs plus dégoutants encore que ce qui sort du cul des cheveux !

Sylvain, qui s'était enflammé pendant son discours, retomba d'un coup, piquant du nez, plus rouge qu'une cerise. Raoul avait rosi, lui aussi, et regardait tour à tour d'Artagnan et Sylvain, sans savoir que répondre.

-Je crois que ce qui manquait à notre ange descendu sur terre pour acquérir le minimum de confiance en lui requis pour commander un régiment, c'est un jeune serviteur brave et dévoué. Déclara d'Artagnan avec son accent Gascon plus prononcé que jamais.

-Monseigneur ? Risqua timidement Sylvain.

-Eh bien... Soupira Raoul. Olivain m'a quitté hier; je n'ai donc plus de laquais...

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Sylvain avec joie.

-J'accepte à une condition. Que tu cesses de m'appeler "monseigneur", c'est vraiment déplacé pour un homme d'épée.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, monsieur le vicomte de Bragelonne !

Raoul sourit.

-Quand tu m'a dit ton nom, j'ai sursauté parce que dès que dès que je t'ai vu, tu m'a fait pensé à un elfe. Si fin, si élancé, si innocent... Je suis heureux de t'avoir près de moi, Sylvain.

Le garçon s'inclina jusqu'à terre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Et voici le premier ordre que ton maître te donne, dit d'Artagnan. Va préparer son cheval, il part pour Blois dans une heure.

-Monsieur le vicomte ? Demanda Sylvain.

-Eh bien, drôle, qu'attends tu ?

-Pardon, Capitaine, mais je suis au service du vicomte de Bragelonne, et je ne prends ses ordres que de sa bouche.

Et Raoul éclata de rire. Un rire frais et joyeux qui rendit heureux d'Artagnan et Sylvain. Comme seul un ange était capable de faire.

**XOXOXOX**

-Que dirais je à mon père, chevalier ?

-Tout. Tout ce que tu m'a dit à moi. Il le faut, c'est le seul moyen pour toi de guérir complètement.

Nouveau soupir de Raoul.

-Je n'y arriverais jamais.

-Bien sûr que si. Pour commencer, tu va mettre un pourpoint blanc avant de partir, tu ressemble à un puritain avec tout ce noir ! Ensuite, arrivé à Bragelonne, tu va courir à cheval sur les allées potagers, tu va sauter sur le perron sans même enlever tes éperons, tu va cavaler les marches quatre à quatre, tu va frapper comme une brute à la porte du bureau de ton père, et sans attendre la réponse, tu va te précipiter dans la pièce et tu va sauter au cou de ton père. Enfin, tu va le serrer le plus fort que tu peux contre toi, tu pourras même le soulever si ça te chante, je sais que tu en es capable. Là, tu parleras, tu pleureras, tu raconteras. Tu te laissera aller, et tu le laissera faire. Tu verras, Athos est très doué pour faire exactement la chose à faire que l'on attends de lui. Et quand tout sera fini, quand vous vous serez tout raconté, tu verras, il te diras : "Mon ange, tu est revenu."

**FIN**


End file.
